The Living Tower
A five nights at freddys based game that takes place in an a giant animatronic made out of endoskeleton, that you are inside of, the animatronic will move the place around, sometimes even damaging cameras, making the office shake possibly making you fall off your chair, etc., you will also have to worry about animatronics, as always. Characters Animatronics MIST-N You may recognize the name, its sounds alike to one of my older OC's, and is actually that older OC, of course.. he looks like a heavily damaged red bear animatronic, with empty eyes, wires coming out of him everywhere, a missing knee joint, meaning he may be fallen over in some cameras, and a cracked texture all over him, he also seems to have a piece of rock stuck on the back of his hand, that's cracked, but not to the point of being in several pieces, its unknown why the rock is stuck on the back of his hand. has a m M-ROON This was requested by the user "Demonic BB", to be added to the game, Maroon is the blue character of the game, whenever he moves, you can hear a very faint laugh, Maroon looks exactly like his normal self of course, but has a cracked pattern all over him, has the number 2 on his shoulder for some reason, and has his whole head ripped off, with wires coming out of it. WHIP-LASH Whiplash is the most unique character of the game, having his full name still, and being the only animatronic to not have M at the beginning of their name, Whiplash is the yellow character of the game, having a unique mechanic too, Whiplash looks like his normal self, but there's a huge rip in his chest, revealing spring-locks and endoskeleton that looks like it was smashed into his chest, apparently some flesh is inside the hole too, he also seems to be soaked with water, and has nightmarish teeth. Oh noes! There's no more animatronics?! What?! Well, you can fix that by asking to have YOUR character included in the game! Ain't that fun? I will also modify them to fit the style of the game. Story Several years into the future, most of the world is abandoned, however one city is left, on Mars apparently, the only power that the city has is a giant animatronic tower, that looks like the Freddy Fazbear animatronic made out of endoskeleton from years ago, at the night, only one worker is at the place, the security guard, of course, the company decided to also store animatronics in chambers in the place, though, they seem to be never active, which is good for the company, however at night, they escape their chambers and go out for the night-guard, after each night, the night-guard would complain after the first night that the animatronics escape their chambers, but the management would never listen, but if the night-guard was telling the truth, they added things to keep the night-guard safe, they added motion detectors, alarms, and a secret trapdoor in the ground for the night-guard to hide in. however there was a vent in the spot to hide, but they added a backup door to close the vent just incase an animatronic may break through the vent door, this was all the night-guard needed to survive five nights... or was it? Nights Night 1 Summary In this night, you don't need to do anything, MIST-N and M-ROON will move, although they wont enter the office. Strategy You don't need to do anything, however for it to become at least 3AM you must see an animatronic in a camera once, for story purposes. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Games